


Sweetheart, I'm home

by driftweed



Category: S.W.A.T. (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 17:45:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18899557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driftweed/pseuds/driftweed
Summary: Little love confessions.Edited 5/21





	Sweetheart, I'm home

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short idea I need to polish.

The room was silent except for your constant pacing. You were so nervous you swore everybody could hear your fast heartbeats. From time to time you could hear Cortez and Hicks shouting at their phones. Everyone was a little bit tense. Jim went undercover and it's been two days since he contacted Jessica.

Deacon had a worried look on his face and Hondo was spending his time glancing in your direction, no words exchanged.

The SWAT saved you from a hostage situation a couple of years back and you got close to the team. You were very good friends with them, but with Street... it was different with him. You were close to his age, a little younger, and when you two met something clicked. Chris liked to tease Street about how much you liked each other, but he always denied it even if she was right.

You were in love with him, and he was in love with you, but were to scared to admit it. You both thought the other deserved something better, and your friendship was too important for you to ruin it.

"We have a lead!" You heard Jessica say and Deacon got up from the sofa.

"I'll bring him back to you." The whisper seemed to calm you down a little and you nodded, your eyes getting glassy.

"I hope so."

***

The air was cold but you couldn't feel it. You were sitting outside, waiting for the team to come back from the mission. They didn't want you to go, so you were stuck at the station, uninformed about the situation.

Maybe you were exaggerating. Jimmy was good doing his job and he would be okay. But some time ago he started living in your spare room, since things with his mother went terribly wrong, and your worries increased. Now you couldn't sleep if he didn't get home. Of course, you wouldn't speak your mind about it. You didn't need to; Jimmy knew. He saw how your lips trembled everytime you were worried, or how hard you tried not to cry when he got hurt, but he couldn't say how much you loved him. Not like a friend, but more.

You heard the trucks before you could see them and got up immediately. You were beyond scared because you didn't know what to expect. If he was gone... you didn't want to think about it.

All your worries were washed away when you saw him. He had a few visible injuries but he was alright. You ran to him with tears already spilling from your eyes and he caught you.

It was almost romantic: your legs wrapped around his hips and your arms hugging him tightly; his lips kissing your neck softly. The team exchanged knowing glances and left you to it. They didn't want to interrupt something like that. Paperwork could wait, but it looked like you couldn't.

Luca and Tan were mumbling something but you didn't hear a thing.

"Sweetheart," He whispered, not letting you go. "I'm home."

You drived home. His hand was on your thigh the entire journey, both craving the contact. There were so many words unspoken, but you couldn't spoil the moment. The anxiety didn't leave your body yet and you needed a minute to get yourself together.

Once you arrived at your apartment you insisted on cleaning his cuts. He had a split lip and a few scratches here and there, not much damage, but helping him helped you feel useful.

"I thought I lost you." You didn't look him in the eye. Instead of it, you continued with the task at hand. However, a whimper escaped your lips.

Jim quickly stopped you, taking your hands in his.

"Hey, hey. I'm okay. We are okay." He kissed your forehead. "You thought I would let you alone? Oh, babe," he laughed "you are not going to get rid of me that easily."

His words got a smile out of you and you closed your eyes for a moment, enjoying the proximity.

"What do you think about getting changed and waiting for me in your room? There's no way I'm sleeping alone tonight." He smirked, but deep down you knew he too was scared. Sleeping together wasn't something strange. Actually, you did it a lot.

"Okay, but this time put something on. As much as I like your abs, sleeping with you naked is weird." The mood improved quickly and both of you felt a little bit lighter. The words had not real meaning, but you wouldn't tell him that.

"Ouch. You only like me for my abs."

"Sorry, what can I say?"

He threw you a kiss and you went to your room. Your pajamas consisted of one of Jim's old t-shirts and some yoga pants. You put your hair up and after doing your business and brushing your teeth, you lied down on the bed.

When your friend entered your room, you knew something was up but didn't ask. He lied down next to you, on his side, watching you smile.

"I love you." His confession left him breathless while waiting for an answer.

Your chest hurt. "You know I do too."

"No, I mean... I'm in love with you." It was barely a whisper but it was enough for you to shiver.

"You don't mean that." You were in denial, what you heard couldn't be right, was it now?

At your words he kissed you deeply, leaving you a way out of it, but when you started kissing back he leaned in and made you straddle him.

"You still think it's not?" He asked mimicking your smile before he kissed you again. His right hand descended until he got a grip of your left hip and with the left, he started caressing your neck.

"Jimmy" You replied, out of breath. He liked the sight of you, with lips red and shaky breath, but he smiled lovingly when he heard your next words. "I'm in love with you, too."


End file.
